


On Optimism

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bring your daughter to work day, Gen, Prosthetic Limbs, hand trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Luke on Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme. Prompt is here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=989498#cmt989498 Also, I'm assuming that Rey is Luke's daughter for the purposes of this fic.

On the bright side, her new hand is _excellent_ at punching.

"Was that strictly necessary?" her father is standing behind her, looking a little weary and a little amused in equal measure. The Zygerrian slaver is groaning on the ground.

Rey grins, flexes her metal hand. She still wakes up some nights with phantom pains. She still dreams of a bright flash of red, the mind-breaking pain that followed, and the feel of the ground under her cheek. But here, in this moment? This is the best damn hand in the galaxy.

"Yes," she says, and hauls the Zygerrian up by his shirtfront. He's bleeding freely from his nose. His ship is making faint thumping noises, as if his cargo is pounding on the walls. Rey tightens her grip on the slaver's collar, gears whirring, and smiles. She's somewhere between righteous rage and fierce joy. "Now. You. Don't you know slavery's illegal on Tatooine?"


End file.
